victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Prom Wrecker
Prom Wrecker is the fifth episode of the 2nd season of Victorious and the 25th episode overall. This episode aired on May 21st, 2011 to 3.6 million viewers. Plot André's new girlfriend, Sherry (Tristin Mays), drives him crazy with her excessive make-out sessions with him and doing nothing else but kiss. Tori convinces Sikowitz to host a prom, which she names it as "Prome", since everyone says that they don't want a regular prom. But the prom ends up replacing Jade’s one-man-show which was scheduled for the same night called "Clowns Don't Bounce." Jade then goes on a warpath seeking vengeance. First, she puts on a scary and disturbing video to scare everyone at the Prome, and when that doesn't work, she hires Doug the Diaper Guy to drive away people from the Prome because of his behavior, while all this time Tori tries to save the prom. Instead, Doug turns out to be quite the life of the party himself. Later on, Tori gets back at Jade by making her Prom Queen, which she hated, and having Doug as the Prom King, making Jade angrier as he carried her out. The episode ends as Tori and Cat sing Best Friend's Brother with André and his band playing the music. Unfortunately, a rainstorm breaks out during the first chorus, and the band is wondering whether they should call it a night. However, when André mentions the possibility of continuing the performance, the crowd eggs them on to keep going, and they gladly do so. Subplot Meanwhile, Robbie asks Cat out to Prom but she rejects him because Tug already asked her. Robbie was hurt but he believed her, but when Rex convinced him, he thought that Cat was lying and got angry. Robbie confronted Cat twice about it and left Cat upset right before Tug came and showed off his hat. Subplot 2 Trina wants to be crowned "Prome" Queen, so she asks Sinjin to hack into The Slap and increase her votings. However, Sinjin only agrees to do so if Trina agrees to be his date to the "Prome". When Jade was crowned "Prome" Queen, Trina physically attacked Sinjin later taking his blazer to cover herself from the rain when Tori sang Best Friend's Brother. Songs Featured *Best Friend's Brother Trivia *Beck is absent in this episode because Avan Jogia was in Canada while this episode was filmed. On TheSlap.com, Beck said that he was going to be in Canada and Jade mentioned that Beck was in Canada in this episode. *This is the second time a character has been away twice in a row. The first character is Trina (Portrayed by Daniella Monet) in Beck's Big Break and The Great Ping Pong Scam. *This is the twelfth time Tori sings on the show, and the third time in the second season (the episode's featured song, Best Friend's Brother, is the eighth official Victorious song that Tori sang on the show. *André's girlfriend's name wasn't mentioned in this episode; her name is only seen in a picture, and one of Andre's status updates, on TheSlap.com *This is the second time that Cat and Tori perform a song together (after the group performance in The Diddly-Bops. *This episode was originally supposed to be the 11th episode of the season, but Nick changed it because of their prom night. *While Trina was supposed to be the real Prome Queen, it is unknown who the real Prome King was, probably Tori made the king Doug the Diaper Guy just to get rid of Jade. *This is André's first onscreen kiss. He is the last of the seven main characters (including Rex, who has been kissed by Tori) to kiss someone. In this episode, he and Sherry kiss approximately eight times. *The episode was originally going to air at 8:30 PM EST after Big Time Rush, but aired at 8:00 PM EST before Big Time Rush. *One of the clips in Jade's 'freakish' video was seen in the iCarly episode "iGet Pranky" when Spencer pranked Carly while she was putting on makeup. *This is the first episode that Jade does not seem disgusted by Beck's Canadian heritage. *Cat says "Whoa, daddy!" when she sees André and Sherry kissing, which is the same thing Sam from iCarly (another one of Dan's shows) said when she saw Carly and Shane kissing and when Carly and Freddie were hugging. *Robbie says "No, no, no, no, no, no!" the same way he did in Rex Dies. *This is the second time Victoria Justice has played a character who runs the prom, the first was Lola Martinez in the Zoey 101 finale "Chasing Zoey". *The Northridge girls from "Freak the Freak Out" were mentioned here by Robbie and Rex. *This is the second time that Tori has gotten revenge on Jade (the first one being Pilot), and the sixth time she tried to get back at anyone. *There are a few clips of this episode in the Season 2 opening credits. *In the opening credits, the background for when Tori is pulling the shrimp out of her bra says DanWarp. In the actual episode, it doesn't. *'Ending Tagline:' Robbie: I'm uncomfortable. *This is the first episode in the second season to feature an ending tagline not by Tori. *This episode aired on the famous "May 21, 2011", an infamous Doomsday date that claimed the rapture would be then. *Jade saying "Is André trying to swallow that girl?" is similar to in Jade Dumps Beck, when Tori says "Try not to swallow each other!" *In the original Best Friend's Brother, Cat and André can barely be heard because they weren't in the song's music video. *The episode premiered to exactly 3.6 million viewers, the second one with a documented audience to equal exactly as much as when rounded (the first being Tori the Zombie with exactly 4.1 million). *This is the first episode where a character's absence is explained. *One of the girls you can vote to become Prome Queen is Robin Weiner, which is a reference to longtime Schneider's Bakery producer Robin Weiner. Robin Weiners was also mentioned in the iCarly episode iBelieve in Bigfoot. *When Tori announces they'll call the Prom "a Prome," she looks at the camera which breaks the fourth wall. *The scene where Jade's horror video was shown during the Prome was considered frightening to younger viewers. *Tori and Jade's hair style and dresses (though Tori wears pink and Jade wears blue) look very similar. *While it was raining, Trina put Sinjin's jacket over her head, inferring she hates being wet like Jade. *Jade's dress in this episode can be seen hanging on a clothes rack in the dressing room scene of the iCarly episode "iWas a Pageant Girl" *Bed, Bath and Yonder is a parody of the store Bed, Bath and Beyond. *PearPads were used as speakers for the prome. *When Robbie was asking Cat out to the Prome, this was the last time Mr. Giraffe was his normal color. Starting in Season 3, she has a purple giraffe, Mr. Purple. *Cat misunderstood Jade's request for 12 gallons of fake blood, and got her 12 gallons of real blood instead. *Robbie, through Rex, tried to bribe Tori into letting him watch her make out with Steven Carson. In this episode, when André and his girlfriend are making out, he says that he is uncomfortable and walks away. *It is shown that Sinjin is a master hacker. *How the scheduling conflict came up is never explained. Tori could have simply booked the Café first, Sikowitz might have forgotten about Jade's play and allowed Tori to have the Prome, or perhaps Tori removed the play from the schedule as a form of revenge. Alternatively, as no one appeared to want to see Clowns Don't Bounce, it may have been cancelled it due to poor ticket sales. *A grim reaper riding a horse and holding a scythe can be seen in Jade's horror video. Goofs *In Wok Star, the school wouldn't produce another one of Jade's plays because the teachers thought it was too weird and disturbing. However, the plot for this play seems even more weird and disturbing than Well Wishes. *Tori wanted to host the first Hollywood Arts prom, but in Pilot, Rex tells Tori and André that no one asked Cat to the prom, which she later confirms to Tori. It is possible they were referring to another school's prom which they attended (as Rex and Robbie did here), or that Rex and Cat were simply play acting. *The prom is filmed in the parking lot of the Victorious/''iCarly'' set. If you pause at 0:22 on the first promo, it shows the sign advertising the show Victorious (with Robbie, Rex, Cat, and Trina), instead of Hollywood Arts. However, in the second promo, and the actual episode, it appears they digitally changed the sign to read "Hollywood Arts." *Playing instruments in the rain can damage their sound quality, something a musician like André should have been aware of, unless the instruments were waterproof. Waterproof instruments are possible; however, they do not currently exist. **Also, being outside during a thunderstorm is very dangerous, especially when around electricity. They should have went inside when they heard the thunder clap, because they could have been struck by lightning. *At one point, Tori said prom instead of prome when she said “You just leave my prom alone." *Though Jade is angry that Tori booked the Asphalt Café before she could, the Blackbox Theater exists for the purpose of allowing students to put on their own productions which Trina demonstrated in Jade Dumps Beck and Tori would take advantage of in Who Did It to Trina? Running Gags *André and Sherry making out. *Robbie being rejected. *Tori calling the prom a “prome”. *Rex talking Robbie into something he doesn't believe to be true. *Trina forcing other students to vote for her. *Robbie not believing a cat has a date to prome Quotes Jade: Okay, is André trying to swallow that girl? Cat: No, I think they're just kissing. Tori (to Jade and Cat): Oh here he comes [watching André walk over after kissing Sherry for over 10 min.] Don't let him know we were watching him. André: Hey guys. Tori and Jade: Hey, André. Cat: We were not watching you kiss that girl. Tori: Are you done with your little sabotage game?! Jade: (with Southern accent) Done with what little sabotage game? (Cat gets a text) Cat: Oh, it's my brother. Jade: (gasps) Did he get me the stuff? Cat: Yeah, he says he got you the clown costume, the power drill, and 12 gallons of blood. Jade: Wow. Where'd he find 12 gallons of fake blood? Cat: You wanted fake blood? looks at Cat Cat: I'll go call my brother. (walks away) Cat: Okay, okay, what if...okay, what if the theme was like space powered, so you know from outer space, oh and there could also be kangaroo babies! Yeah, yes? Jade: You just had to have your stupid prom this Saturday night?!?!? Tori: We're calling it a "Prome". Jade: I was supposed to do my performance this Saturday Night, and now Sikowitz says I can't 'cause you booked the Asphalt Cafe for your stupid prom!! Tori: Prome! Jade: '''Cancel it! '''Tori: '''No! '''Jade: '''No? '''Tori: '''No! '''Jade: '''No? '''Tori: '''No. '''Jade: OK, alright, HAVE YOUR "PROME"!!! But know this, you're gonna wish you didn't! [Walks out, slamming the door angrily] ﻿'Sherry': André Here's your punch! André: Thanks. Sherry: [takes punch glass] That's enough! [kisses André] Robbie: [very shocked expression] I'm uncomfortable! [walks away really sad] Tori: '''Hey when is our prom? '''Jade: '''We don't have a prom! '''Tori: '''What?! '''Jade: '''Proms are stupid. '''Tori: '''I love proms! '''Jade: '''Which makes sense, 'cause you're you, and proms are stupid. '''Tori: '''Umm... we only have a few days to get this "Prome" together, so we need to think of a simple theme. '''Robbie: '''Balloons are fun! '''Sinjin: '''My father owns a rubber factory. '''Tori: '''And they have balloons? '''Sinjin: '''Oh yes. '''Jade: (with Southern accent) Uh-oh! Looks like Tori Vega's prom has turned into one big boobity-boo! Tori: Prome! Sikowitz: You sure there's never been a prom here at Hollywood arts with coyotes and burning tires? That doesn't ring a bell? Tori: I don't think those things happen at proms. Video Gallery Gallery 05 205 205 205 205 Category:Episodes with guest stars